


Burn My Shadow/燃烧吾影

by rryiyu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Songfic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rryiyu/pseuds/rryiyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个关于爱和黯淡但是依旧存在的希望的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Love is not a victory march，it's a cold it's a broken hallelujah.—《Hallelujah》

那是一道模糊的残影，带着还未燃烧殆尽的灰烬从天空划过。他睁大了眼，却什么也看不清。  
最后他意识到，那是自己，穿过70年的光阴，不断坠落。  
那个不知姓名的他年轻又苍老，清醒又迷茫，既不知道从何处来，也不知道该去何处，。如今他自由了，但代价是迷失。  
他不愿被称为James Barnes，因为他不是，他知道。  
John Doe只能孤独地一个人走下去，做一个疲惫的旅人，无休止地流浪，他的目光穿过那模糊的坠落的影子，去追逐天边那一线光明，天亮了。  
Steve Rogers不常做梦，多年的军旅生涯让他变得浅眠易醒，但昏迷的时候，他会做梦。  
就像现在，他被一些从未发生过的过去纠缠着。  
那些美好的温馨的完全不可能的故事。他和Peggy在温暖的黄色灯光下起舞，他看见红唇弯起，她的眼睛明亮，带着那个年代特有的纯粹和坚定。他的朋友们簇拥着他们，欢笑着推杯换盏，时间似乎凝固于此又似乎无穷无尽。Howard换了一张唱片，遥遥对他们举杯致意。  
很棒的梦境，他想，只是这支舞仍旧欠着Peggy，他最棒的女孩。  
还少了什么。  
“……Steve，Can you hear me？”“Cap？”一些杂乱的声音穿过寒冷的雪山之风，被吹进他耳边的时候已经支离破碎。  
他站着，雪迷了他的眼，什么也看不到，狂风席卷着一切，带着那些语言的残骸。  
“I don't know you.”  
“You are my mission.”  
然后就是一片令人难受的寂静。  
“你在这里。”Sam Wilson看着他们曾经的敌人。  
Winter Soldier没有说话，他只是那么安静地站着，像是一个幽灵，看着他从未想起的旧友。  
在确认了他没有任何恶意后，Sam半抬起手:“好吧，我不打扰你。”  
他把眼睛从Captain America身上移开，扫了退役的军人一眼，然后继续一言不发地看着那个沉睡的英俊男人。  
然后他俯身，头发扫过Steve。  
他们的呼吸纠缠，他突然觉得自己曾经无数次就这样，看着另一个人的睡颜，然后倾身，一个不着痕迹的吻。  
他想起那句话。  
“我会陪你直到最后。”他贴着另一个人的唇，轻声重复。  
“Opppps，我是不是来的不是时候？”他起身，Sam正好走了进来。  
他半垂下眼睛，没有回答。  
“所以，我要告诉他你来过吗？”Sam撇撇嘴，指着Steve，“他会很高兴的。”  
“不。”  
“好吧，那我今天只看到了一个旧梦里的鬼魂咯。”他让开路，“请吧，过会医生就会来了。”  
Winter Soldier再看了一眼床上的人，然后转身离开。  
“噢，对了，Bucky！”Sam在后面喊住他。  
“别这么叫我。”他停下脚步，没有回头。  
“好吧，不过我觉得你应该去博物馆看看，就这样。”  
但是Winter Soldier已经走开了。  
Sam Wilson笑了，他拿出手机，放起了那首《Trouble Man》。  
“敬所有那些幸运的人。”  
“For all those lucky guys.”在梦里，他举起酒杯，他最好的朋友穿过人群，对他微笑，笑容一如既往。Peggy递给他一杯酒，他递给Bucky，昏黄的光芒笼罩着他们所有人。  
然后他低头，把唇贴在Bucky的唇上，触感温暖鲜活。  
然后那些梦，和他旧时的影子一起燃烧起来。  
接着他睁开了眼。


	2. Chapter 2

Too young to hold on and too old to break free and run.—《Lover, You Should'Ve Come Over》

那个不愿承认自己姓名的John Doe在人潮里流浪，他咬住下唇，隐藏在衣袖下的机械手握紧又松开。卫衣的帽子松松垮垮地搭在他的头顶，身边往来的人是那么多，但是又那么冷漠，没有人注意到他。  
在这样的一座城市生存下来并不难，第一天他在半夜里造访了一家大商场，带走了一些衣服和食物之类的必需品，换下了曾经昭示着他杀手身份的衣服，它们都被收在他带走的那个大包的最里面，等待着某天，或许他会再次穿上。  
他去了博物馆，看到了Bucky Barnes。孩子们在他身边欢笑，嬉闹着喊叫着，跌跌撞撞跑过他的腿边，情侣们手挽着手窃窃私语，偶尔有老兵停下来默默敬个礼，他就站在介绍页前面，看着那张脸，一边下意识地用舌头顶了下口腔内部。  
七十年，什么都变了。  
只有Steve Rogers，这个男人依旧如同他遥远模糊的记忆里偶尔闪现的那样善良。  
“I knew him.”他突然回想起这样一句话，出自自己的口中，带着迷茫和奇异的失落。  
他转身离开，往角落里看了一眼。  
Natasha屏住呼吸。  
“你跟踪我。”下一瞬，她的咽喉落在一只冰冰凉凉的机械手的钳制中，他的声音也是冰冰凉凉的，不带一丝一毫的感情。真正的为杀戮而生的战争机器，她想。  
“我想你该看看这个。”她没有反抗，只是眼光直直地看着面前的幽灵，然后递出一份文件。  
他接过，俄文写就：“Winter Soldier”。  
第一页，他被冰封，下面夹着一张小小的旧日照片，Bucky Barnes身着军装，眉眼英气勃勃。  
“我不认识你。”他把文件甩回Natasha怀里。  
“……我不认识他。不认识他们。”  
“我只是觉得你有权利知道这些。”Natasha平稳了气息，“至于怎么样，那与我无关。”  
Winter Soldier没有再说话，他已经习惯沉默，做一个无情冷血的机器，即使偶尔迷茫，也很快就会忘记，无论是被强迫，还是自愿。  
因为他实在不明白自己生存的意义，除了那些“用牺牲换来更美好的明天”“不破不立”的教条之外还能够剩下什么，他毕竟不再是当年的那个单纯的士兵，单纯的朋友，单纯的兄弟。  
“他会来找你的，你知道。”

他不是来找我，他只是来找一个旧得快要褪色的梦罢了。

他走出去，离开了这座城市。  
有天他顺手摸走一个倒霉家伙的钱包，把现金取出来钱包丢了，然后随便推门进了一家酒吧。  
酒吧里的歌手站在舞台中央唱得撕心裂肺，他坐在吧台边，一个女人对他抛了个媚眼，准备上来搭讪，被他的表情吓了一跳。  
他喝了几杯酒，走出酒吧的时候，冷风吹得头疼。  
他觉得自己喝醉了，四仰八叉地躺倒在酒吧后面的小巷，像是个普通的醉汉，有人经过，轻轻踹了他的小腿一脚。  
“嘿，老兄，别在这儿睡啊！”  
他浑浑噩噩地翻个身，眼珠在眼皮下面转动着，突然被人拉起来。  
“Bucky。”那个男人不顾他身上的脏污，紧紧拥抱他。  
那是个过于紧过于用力的拥抱，温暖结实，他昏沉的大脑提不起劲儿运转，他的身体倒是快得多，机械手臂开始用力想要挣脱，接着一拳打在男人的腹肌上。  
“Bucky。”Steve Rogers退后半步，用那种隐忍着痛苦的声音叫他，里面包含的希望让他根本听不下去。

太晚了。


	3. Chapter 3

We are the smile of light that brings the rain.—《Opened Once》

他做了一个梦，一个对于现在的他来讲不太好说是什么意思的梦。  
一些一去不复返的美好日子，他们在一起战斗，他揽着友人的肩膀，金发的年轻人在记忆里微笑。  
他梦见一个男人，卷着舌头说话，脑袋大身体小的聪明相，把那些老照片扔进熊熊的火焰，一边残忍地咧嘴笑着。男人的背后一会是雪山，一会又变成了奇怪的地图，然而他什么也看不清，只觉得冷。血在他的背后拖出一道长长的痕迹。  
然后他看见自己在火焰里，像是只可怜的羔羊，四肢被绑住，火舌舔上他的身体，他旧日的影子一下就被吞噬干净。他想那可真疼，他感觉电流酥酥麻麻地通过他的神经，先是轻柔地，接着……  
Bucky大喊出声。  
他睁开眼的时候才发现身上全是冷汗，嗓子已经沙哑，那些最深的东西似乎就这样赤裸裸地暴露了出来。  
“你没事吧？”Steve Rogers拿着水冲进来，“我刚刚看见你……”在看到Bucky的眼神后，他闭上了嘴。  
Bucky一言不发，接过水杯喝了一口。这是他跟着，或者说是被强迫跟着Captain America的第五天，从第二天开始他就开始反复做这些可笑的奇怪的不明所以的梦，一次比一次鲜活。  
他仍旧坚持着沉默，而Steve也没有强迫他怎么样，这个男人总是太过温柔，不愿去逼迫任何一个人。  
他闭上眼，试图让自己再次陷入睡眠的网里。  
那个晚上他被Steve捡回家，像是一只被遗弃的猫，他没费心去反抗。男人把看起来半死不活的他放进水里，小心翼翼地避开了机械臂，然后把他略长的发上面滴落的水珠擦干，他半闭着眼睛，似乎在逃避着现实，逃避着一切。  
Steve对他的头发似乎有些束手无策，最后好不容易找到一根皮绳帮他绑起来，笨手笨脚地，但还是很温柔。

他是无家可归了。

感受着后脑不轻不重的拉扯，Bucky想。  
“Bucky。”他在床上挣扎着，这床太柔软，像是棉花糖，他总觉得会就这样坠落，像是那个在雪山死去的男人一样。  
当再次睁开眼睛时，他看见Steve压在他身上，表情关切，蓝色的眼睛大睁着。  
他莫名其妙地想起了曾经的一个任务，他进行暗杀，那个原本是州参议员的男人无声无息地死在卧室里，死在前苏联的子弹下，然后他走出去，脚步轻得像只猫，接着在门外看见一个小男孩。  
那个男孩也是一头短短的金发，抱着一只熊，熊身上穿着蓝白红相间的衣服，打扮成Captain America的模样，睁着澄澈的蓝色眼眸看他，月光照在他的头顶，那个男孩是如此稚弱单纯，没有被世俗所污染。  
他没有一丝迟疑地杀了男孩。  
那些记忆开始如同候鸟迁徙一般归来，像是蝴蝶般停息在他的头脑里，他感觉喘不过气了。  
Winter Soldier深陷泥淖的同时，一些属于Bucky Barnes，美国队长最好的也是永远的朋友的部分也在归来。  
“你压得我喘不过气了，Steve。”  
最后他说，毫不意外地看见男人的眼睛一下子被点亮，手忙脚乱地从他身上爬起来：“Buck……我，我很抱歉……”  
他抿着唇起身，天光已然大亮。  
“我会留下来。”

直到最后。

Steve Rogers拥抱他，和曾经他感受过的一样紧，一样温暖，Bucky闭上眼，把脸埋进他强壮的臂弯里，没再说话。  
他们就这样坐了很久，直到整座城市在他们的窗外苏醒。  
而那仍旧在燃烧的，是他们两个人纠缠着，在高空下落的旧日之影。  
没有什么能够不在岁月的流逝中改变，但是未来能够被创造，一直是这个道理。Steve Rogers是比谁都清楚的。

当我一无所有的时候，Bucky总是在那里。  
一直都在。


End file.
